


BEE MILK PORN

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Art, BEE MILK, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Dead version, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Rimming, Server Joke, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: it's bath time!-this porn is sponsored and brought to you by coco locos discord and bee milk conspiracy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Senora_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senora_Luna/gifts), [coco locos discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coco+locos+discord).



 


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat : Beecow, the OC Tobias' alebrije (by TA_Hybrid)

 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to coco locos discord again to summon...this inspiration
> 
> here's some context if you're not afraid to lose your sanity in the process  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDoEnhIgVRE&feature=youtu.be
> 
> *the bee milk featured in this porn is not a soap


End file.
